Hasta que el otro venga
by klyVan
Summary: Al despertar el elegido de las diosas, se encontraba solo, rodeado de ecos y sentires extraños ¿como había ido a parar allí?


**Comentarios iniciales:**

Hola gente, aquí vengo a traerles un nuevo oneshot, es un reto creado por **Shelfu** en honor al día de las brujas, Halloween o como quiera que le llamen en sus países, me di cuenta de esto por medio de un journal de **Goddess** **Artemiss** y aunque la celebración me es irrelevante sentí enormes deseos de participar xD

En los comentarios finales les diré de donde me he agarrado para inspirarme.

Espero Disfruten.

* * *

 **Hasta que el otro venga.**

Comenzó al despertar y se encontró en medio de un fantasmal bosque apenas iluminado por los respingos de luz de luna.

Se levantó despacito, como renegándole al desgano, al cansancio o a saber a qué, se sacudió su sayo polvoso, examino los alrededores con la mirada, antes de dar el primer paso.

El bosque parecía tener amistad con el espanto, las delgadas ramas de los arboles mecidas por el norte parecían manos esqueléticas ansiosas de atrapar, mientras en los negros escondrijos las criaturas avivaban el terror con sus canciones.

Se sentía extraño, vacío y con la mente enmarañada en la amnesia, buscaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

De pronto el misterio da un punto y aparte, el viento soplo agresivo y frio, las altas malezas crujen, las sombras esconden algo; algo se acerca, haciendo que Link se detuviera en seco e instintivamente desenvainara su espada.

\- ¿Quién esta allí?

No hubo respuesta, la amenaza continúo reptando, brincando de sombra en sombra. Entonces el corazón se le lleno de un miedo jamás sentido, volviéndolo incapaz de enfrentar al etéreo enemigo; el elegido de las diosas huyo de la acechanza.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz solar apenas si mermaba el aterrador ambiente. Una dulce melodía despertó a Link quien se había quedado dormido en una cueva, cansado de tanto correr. Jalado por aquel agradable sonido, se levantó, contento de encontrarse con otro ser viviente.

La autora de dicha obra era una niña, vestía el color de los bosques y sus ojos color azul expedía una enorme tristeza.

\- Hermosa melodía – Dijo Link encantado.

La niña detuvo su triste canción y dijo.

\- Siempre decía lo mismo.

\- ¿Quien?

\- El, siempre decía la misma cosa, tristemente esto es lo único que pude encontrar.

\- ¿El qué?

De repente el bosque se volvió violento, así lo anunciaba el viento, así lo anunciaba las malezas que escondían al misterioso depredador.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Vamos al frente! – Indico Link.

Los dos chicos se largaron a toda prisa, hasta que Link se le ocurrió entretener a lo que fuera que los estaba persiguiendo, mientras la chica seguía adelante; al igual que la noche anterior Link dejo de correr hasta que dejo de percibir algún peligro.

Entonces continuo a paso lento, deseando por todas las diosas recordar a quien buscaba y como salir de ese bosque maldito, no dejaba de sentir aquel vacío dentro en su ser y el tiempo, eso era lo peor, era como si hubiera dejado de avanzar.

De nuevo el cansancio domino a Link y decidió recostarse en un gran árbol, de repente la tierra empezó a retumbar, luego sintió que algo choco detrás de él, haciendo que el tronco sucumbiera; Link rodo para evitar ser aplastado.

A velocidad de un parpadeo Link desenvaino su espada y vio a un monstruo color caliza golpeando con enorme furia todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, a punto Link estaba de lanzarse a la ofensiva cuando la criatura se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas a llorar amargamente, una chispa de misericordia hizo que Link se acercara a una distancia prudencial y preguntara.

\- ¿Porque lloras?

\- ¡Porque! ¡Porque! – Respondió rabiando de ira mientras azotaba el suelo.

Aquella primitiva actitud (pero triste) termino cansando a Link y decidió dejar que desahogara su tristeza.

No importaba donde se anduviera, no había ni la más mínima pista de ubicación ¿Cómo diablos había ido a parar allí en primer lugar? Tan abstraído estaba en sus dudas, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba por la espalda. Entonces hastiado y cansado de obedecer al miedo, decidió enfrentar de una vez por todas aquel o aquellos que lo acosaba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando la luz revelo a otra chica, pero esta tenía una apariencia más fastuosa; al verla Link se preguntó cómo era posible que estas "incautas" andarán desarmadas en un bosque tenebroso, con irascibles criaturas al rededor.

\- Hay que salir de aquí – Dijo Link al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano.

\- ¡No!

\- Es muy peligroso estar aquí, hay monstruos y seres extraños acechando, ven conmigo.

Pero la niña se dejó caer y reventó en llanto, al tiempo que repitiendo su reticencia, dejando a Link sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Fue mi culpa!

\- ¿El que fue tu culpa?

\- ¡El permitir que pasara esto!

A punto estaba Link de acurrucarse y consolarla cuando de repente el depredador volvía a sus andadas, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, su presencia era más agresiva, quizá a la distancia de un solo brinco, entonces olvidando toda delicadeza Link ordeno a la muchacha levantarse, ella instintivamente levanto sus ojos llorosos y corrió junto con Link, tan empedernidos estaban en la carrera, que el miedo hizo que la chica volteara hacia atrás y no se fijara que había una piedra en el camino, haciendo que tropezara y callera pesadamente al suelo. Link regreso al lado de ella y le pregunto si podía continuar. La amenaza estaba a unas cuantas sombras de distancia, cuando en un acto desesperado Link llamo su atención mediante burlas y pueriles caretas. La estrategia funciono, con una sonrisa Link vio como la niña se levantaba lentamente e reincorporaba la huida, mientras atraía el peligro hacia él; el tiempo pareció ir al compás de la carrera ya que Link sintió recorrer demasiado, luego en medio del camino, vio un par de bultos, entonces la curiosidad lo freno súbitamente, olvidando el motivo de la huida. Observo que las hojas caídas de los arboles empezaban a "esconder" sus figuras, también alrededor de estos habían filas de parásitos e insectos. El primero que vio fue el más grande, después poso su vista al más pequeño; un grito de horror estremeció todo el bosque para después escucharse un golpe seco.

Entonces el viento soplo con frialdad y violencia por última vez, fue como si aquello se detuviera a un solo paso de distancia.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – dijo Link con una amarga sonrisa.

Un lastimero chillido hizo que Link volteara y conociera finalmente a su "aterrador perseguidor", un lobo blanco de ojos rojos miraba tristemente al desconcertado Link. Entonces comprendió que aquella aterradora experiencia no había comenzado al despertar, había comenzado mucho antes, desde el primer momento que decidió aceptar su deber, tanto en ese mundo como en el otro, seguido por su infructuosa búsqueda y terminado quizá en aquel enfrentamiento tonto, ¿de quiénes? ¿Hostiles? ¿Invasores? ¿Importaba acaso? al final el resultado sería el mismo, la hazaña seria sepultada en el anonimato y en el olvido. También recordó la identidad de aquel irascible "monstruo" y de las "incautas", siendo la ultima la que le hizo añicos el corazón, la promesa no pudo ser cumplida.

\- Al menos tú te adelantaste, yo estaré aquí hasta que el otro venga – Dijo con suma tristeza, luego a paso lento ambos se fundieron en aquel nido de misterios, ilógico, lleno de ecos extraños.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Honestamente el género terror es el más difícil de lograr, porque casi siempre termina transformándose en suspenso o misterio, aun así espero haber logrado despertarles una chispa de interés puesto que el suspenso es uno de los géneros que me esfuerzo en mejorar.

Creo que está claro de donde se agarra cronológicamente, sino, no se preocupen en los reviews o en los mensajes privados les respondo lo que quieran.

Para hacer esto me agarre de algunas cosas entre ellos una leyenda de mi país que se llama: la leyenda del cadejo, en este caso el blanco y las películas el sexto sentido y los otros, pese a que no ser nada a fin a las películas de horror, estas me gustaron bastante.

Como dije en los comentarios iniciales, esto fue porque vine de metida jajajajajajajaja… xD, pero reitero mis ganas de participar xD

Por último y más importante muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
